The Game of Life
by Fail alchemist
Summary: You think it's all fun and games until some one get hurt. Hopefully it won't be me! TT.TT Tales of Vesperia just seemed like my favorite video game but then one day I found it could be a dangerous game...


**Hi =3 so this is my first actually contribution to fanfiction. Well actually, I tried to post something a few years ago but thanks to my mom's old troll computer it added another story I tried to put up and people got mad at me :C. But, I'm going to try this again so I hope you like! **

Chapter 1 

_Another year of school completed_. I thought sighing to myself. _Well maybe this summer won't be __so__ boring_. I took my book bag off my shoulder and started to my house. Of course I was greeted my two loyal dogs as they also most knocked me over when I got on the porch. "Yes hello my boys" I said wrapping one arm around each of their necks and giving them a hug. "So how was your last day?" My mother asked as after I finally fought through the loving monsters and made my way into the house. "Sucked what else would it be like" I said taking off my ratty sweater and hanging it on the bronze hook by the door. "Well think about it this way "my mother said closing her computer. "You only have three years left "

"Yeah" I sneered "three more years of hell" my mother sighed at me being my optimistic self. I tripped over dozer who was lying in the middle of the floor. I grumbled to myself, grabbed my bag. Mickey jumped and rushed to my aide wagging his tail and sniffing me. "Awe look they love you" my mother said smiling from her chair. "Yeah they're good boys." I said patting Dozer's belly and Micky's head. No matter what I couldn't stay mad at those two for long. I walked into my room and shut the door. My room was at least fifteen degrees cooler than the rest of the house. I kept my door closed and since it was at the end of the house most of the heat didn't make it this far. I set my blue book bag on the lower bunk of my bunk bed. I looked at the blue walls. "Maybe I should repaint this summer…" I thought aloud. "Oh yes 'cause a fresh coat of paint is just what your life needs genius" I said to myself.

I flopped on the stiff bed next to my bag. I reached in the front pocket and pulled out my summer reading book. It was some stupid history thing. The only real history I found interesting was WW2. But summer reading especially sucked cause you couldn't just mooch off people to get the information you needed you actually had to _read_ the stupid thing. I have no problem reading but I can't read something if it doesn't interest me. "Oh well better get started" I said aggravated. "Chapter one. As the rain fell outside I stared out of the wind-know I haven't played Tales of Vesperia in a while" I said slamming the book closed. I turned on my x box setting my status to 'away' and clicking the button to start up the game. As I waited to for the game menu to appear I grabbed my kindle to turn on Pandora and just kinda start the summer in my own crazy way. (Yeah video games and music I sure know how to party. Woot.) Once the menu popped up I clicked the 'new game'; button. I hadn't played in a while might as well start a new game right?

_Would you like to start a new?_

_Yes __ No_

I clicked the 'Yes 'button and started untying my boots. A moment later, when I didn't hear Estelle's monologue, I looked back up at the screen to see what was going on.

_Are you sure you would like to start a new? _

A strange feeling came over me now. Doesn't it usually only ask once? Why would it ask twice? And why did the question change? My hand floated over the 'B' button. But at the same time as I wanted to retreat from this strange question, I wanted to accept it and see exactly what it meant. But my better judgment told me this second question was a fluke of some kind. So, if it happened again it would be legit. Okay simple, I agreed upon in my head, I restart my x box if it happens again I click yes. I put my finger on the green button and help it down so it would shut off. The green light began to glow brighter. I felt my face turn to a puzzled look as I looked at the screen again. It was completely black before a curser appeared on the screen.

_Welcome Ms. Alian _

"What the fuck?!" I shouted at the screen. I took my hand off the button, but apparently it was too late. As room started to heat up and the green light started to fill my room. I went to scream but felt my voice ripped from my throat make the only thing coming out of my throat an anguished cry.

0000000

I stretched my arms to loosen up the muscles in my body and yawned. I felt my elbow pop as I rolled on to my side. It was summer no way in hell was I gonna get up this early, especially when I didn't even know what time it is. "Stupid light" I mumbled pulling the blanket over my head-_wait_. I thought _when did I go to bed? _I shot up to a sitting position. What I thought was a blanket was actually a thick leather jacket. Which was comfortable as hell by the way, _So where the hell am I?_ I asked in my head. I brought my eyes up to examine my soundings-HOLY SHIT! I jumped and yelped as a large blue monster had its brown disks of eyes focused right on me. I stood my entire body shaking violently as it made a sound similar to a whale. "H-h-h" I swallowed and cleared my through never taking my eyes off the beast. "H-hello there" I stuttered sliding my left foot backwards. _I'm gonna have to run_ I thought as I slowly raised my hand up in front of me. "I taste awful I s-swear" _Look idiot it's floating it'll catch you if you run. _I slid my other foot backwards making it so I've taken only one complete step away from the beast. _Well what other choice do I have?_ "On the count of three" I said quietly to myself. "One…" it moved closer. Oh fuck could it understand me? I hope like hell it can't. "T-two" I moved back another step just as it floated forward some. Shit it could couldn't it? Why could I get stuck with a stupid monster! ;-; "Thr-"it opened its mouth, did I mention how huge it was? Well it was big, really big, like it could eat my house in two bites, anyways. It opened its mouth and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Wow I didn't do anything did I? It floated closer as it opened its mouth. I didn't wanna see my death so I closed my eyes just before it spoke? "Why hello" I opened my eyes and looked at the beast. "Okay, I hear things all the time, but I've never hallucinated a monster talking to me." _Note to self: when get home look up good asylums. _

"A hallucination?" it giggled "You're really silly" a person walked around it wearing a full suit of armor. I sighed in relief.

"Well jeeze you could 'a told me that!" I said putting one hand on my heart."Give me a heart attack why don't ya'"I took a second to breath and then looked at the person again. Why did they look so familiar? I looked at the monster it looked kinda like Ba'ul…no way. No fucking way. Was I-? No I'm insane THAT'S what's going on here. "Oh I'm sorry" she said taking off the helmet and shook her head letting her blue hair down. "My armor can be kinda of intimidating" I shook my head yes but stood there, my mouth gaping. Was I really face to face with Judith? She looked at me concerned and then confirmed my thesis. "This is my friend Ba'ul; don't worry, he's big but won't hurt you" She said putting her hand on him and stroking him once. "And I'm Judith nice to meet you" she held out her hand for me to shake it.

Now I've herd of lucid dreams, a dream where you know your dreaming and can kinda control it in order to figure out the reason for the dream. But this didn't seem like a dream. "I'm Callie" I said taking her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you Callie" she said with a smile. I didn't wanna give her my real name I wasn't really comfortable with this whole situation. "So where are you from?"

_Shit _

"I uhh… travel! I travel with my family!" okay so I wasn't really lying me and my mom took trips to visit my family in New jersey all the time, That's travelling.

"Oh I see. So where do you travel to?" She gave me a look of skepsizem.

"Places" shot out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She started to laugh as I mentally started to punch myself in the face. I put my fingers on my temps why in the hell was I so stupid? She regained her focus and looked at me.

"You're not from around her are you?"

"Well no I travel, so uh… I'm not really from anywhere!" _yeah that'll work. _

"I see." She gave me that same look, that basically says 'and you take me for a fool?' I ignored it hoping she would notice how tense I was. "You aren't a very good liar you know that" it wasn't a question, more of a statement really.

"Y-yeah I know" I stated glumly.

"I feel kind of silly saying this but… you aren't from this planet are you?"

I tensed ever more "Well that's awfully to the point!"

"I'm sorry I didn't really know how to phrase a question like that" the snarkyness in her voice was so thick I could practically see it.

"Besides do you always start conversation like that? It seems kind of rude to just accuse someone of being an alien" I acted offended, though I was more shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be impolite" she said leaning against Ba'ul. "but to be fare" she continued folding her arms and looking away from me "not everyone I meet falls from the sky in a ball of green aer and singes the ground in a three foot circle." I looked at her and she turned pointing behind me. I turned and found that she was right.

"Oh… well then…" I said in a whisper.

"I take it I was correct?" She folded her hands behind her back and leaned forward just like she did a billion times during the game.

"Yes" I looked at the ground. I wasn't good with people; I don't get along with people. And the fact that she had seen right through me was unsettling.

She looked at me sadly and I couldn't help but feel the air grow tense between us. But what was I really expecting? I was an alien; she was a renegade blastia destroyer. The few awkward moments we spent looking at each other seemed to stretch on for yeah before Ba'ul 'moaned' and made me jump a few feet.

"Well that's a wonderful Idea I think" she smiled at Ba'ul while I simple just cocked an eyebrow at them. "He says that for now we should travel together, for now at least" she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You want to travel with me?" I asked pointing at her. "You two don't want to like report me to the police or something?" I questioned spinning me finger around in a small circle.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked me with an almost smug look on her face.

"Well aren't you afraid that I'm going to…" I put my hand behind me head and rubbed for a second, "Oh! How do you know I won't eat your face or something silly like that?"

"Will you?"

"No"

"Then what do I have to worry about?"

I scowled at her. _What kind of mind games is she trying to play on me?_ I thought to myself.

"Listen" she said walking towards me. "I have my own thing to attend to and as long as you don't mind traveling with me I could help you find a way home. Your lost and I'm not going to turn you way to travel around A planet you don't know without any way to protect yourself from the monsters." She looked at me with almost a sad smile. "I know what it's like to be all alone in the world and to be all alone on a foreign planet would be kind of like adding insult to injury" Ba'ul moaned as she stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

As she stuck out her hand, I remember reading the book on Judith back story and decided to take her offer. I shook her hand. "I really appreciate it you know" I said trying thank her in my own way.

"You're welcome" She shook my hand firmly before breaking her death grip and stepping back. "So, we should get you out of those clothes you'll stick out like a sore thumb in the town if you wear that"

I looked at her funny I looked fine. Okay, well maybe I should change. After all my black shirt with rainbow robots on it might not blow over well. The rest of it was pretty okay though, black leather boots that came up just past the ankle a pair of denim jeans, a black leather belt. I would worry about my rubber bracelet but it was thin and black just like the rest of my outfit, people would probably be more interested in the assorted color of robots on my shirt than the small rubber band on my wrist. I was also wearing a necklace with a large bow on it that looked like the bow was made out of chain. Another bow donned my hair that was white and looked like it had blood splattered on it. "Do you think I'll really stick out that much? I mean a few pink and green robots are nothing compared to you wearing a full suit of armor."

"I take the armor off when I go into towns."

"That is the first thing that's actually made a decant amount of sense today" she laughed at that a little bit. I didn't find it so humorous, but to each their own I suppose.

"Most girls here wear skirts and dresses" she stated plainly. I made a disgusted face. I _hated _wearing dresses and skirts, I would on occasion, but I resented it when I had to. Once and a while was okay, when I wanted to feel pretty or when I went to a wedding and stuff like that.

"Well you don't have to wear a skirt or dress it wouldn't be too scandalous if you didn't you might get some funny looks for now but people can deal with it."

"I like your attitude!" I said happily, that's the same way I thought of it. If you don't like me you don't have to be around me. She laughed again at my reaction.

"We aren't too far from town if you want you can wear my leather jacket into town and we can get you something to change into while there. Plus we need supplies and you need a weapon. But you have any experience with weapons?" she asked not casting me a second glance before starting to take off her armor.

"Well…" I said bringing my hand up to chin to ponder over her question. "When my sister was ten my uncle got her a samurai sword, I kinda used that. Oh, and I have a machete, I'm also a pretty good shot with a gun but I've only ever shot my dad's small guns I never really shot anything big…or at a moving target." _Maybe I should start hunting._

"At least you have something to work off of" she said untying the armor around the back side of her leg. One part when on the front, another on the back it was two parts of a whole, which seemed time consuming and tedious to do. "You have a good back round with swords and sword like things it sounds. Plus a sword is the easiest weapon to master I've heard. We should get you one so you can defend yourself from the monsters. I don't know much about them but I'm sure you can make due." I nodded at her before walking over to pick up her leather jacket. She started to secure all of the armor onto Ba'ul as I started to button the jakcket.

We were on our way a few minutes later Ba'ul would have to stay behind; Judith insisted that he wouldn't mind because he knew that the town's people wouldn't take to a giant monster floating over their town well. She said it wasn't the first time she had had to leave him alone and he had been fine all the other times. I followed her blindly; the whole incident was finally catching up to me as I took off the bloody bow in my hair. I now understood what was going on. I was with Judith, from Tales of Vesperia. A _Video game_. I was _in_ a _video game_. I found this all hard to swallow but I was going to have to learn to deal with it wasn't I? I kept pace with her as we neared the town.

"So I would like to know a little bit more about you" she said politely. I realized that while I was thinking in my head she probably wasn't as involved in her though as I was in mine so the silence was most likely deafening. "What would you like to know?" I asked willing to break the silence.

"What are your interests?"

"I like drawing and music; I also like math and science."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Is that so strange?"

"No not at all" she said with a smile. "I was actually hoping you would say something like that"

"Really?" I asked very confused as to why she would be counting so much on my answer. "Why exactly?"

"There is a substance here called aer. Spelled with an 'e' and not an 'I' even though that is here too." She paused "do you have that at home?"

"No all we have is air like oxygen"

"I see" I was scared at why she looked so, almost upset I couldn't really tell what she what she was thinking but I didn't like it. We kept walking as I got locked back into my thoughts. How the Hell was I going to survive here? It wasn't like I could fight! I could try but the odds of me actually being able to fight to live! No way in hell was I going to live here! I started shaking a bit I was terrified. What was I going to do! How was I – How was my family going to react when they saw that I was gone? I started thinking of Dozer and Micky. I saw both of them whining at my bed side trying to get me to wake up; But I wasn't there they would just sit there and whine for hours.

"Hello?"

I jumped. "Oh, yeah sorry zoned out there for a minute."

"It's alright" she said smiling. "I was just wondering what you thought of the city"

I looked forward, and I had to say that it was just breath taking. Heliord was built in a kind of ravine but I was impressed that they had used so much stone to build such a tall city! It really did reach to the sky! I'd been to New York City and that wasn't really impressive. They were just a bunch of tall buildings that they used big machinery to build. But this was really impressive. They couldn't just simply use a crane to lift the huge rocks to level they were at. There versions of sky scrapers were just way beyond expectation. Even in the fading light of the dusk It still blew my mind.

"Do you not have building this tall back home?"

"No we do, we have taller, but we can build those easily with the equipment that we have this take real skill and talent." I smiled at her.

"Come on lets go to the inn." She said and motioned for me to fallow. Just as I remembered the inn was right at the front of the town. I walked with her to the front desk were she paid for a room and took the key. As the women showed us too our room and left us I plopped onto the bed, witch to be truthful, was much more comfortable than I expected.

My eyes shot open as the sun was on my face. I looked at the wall clock and it read six thirty I had slept through the night. Judith was sitting on the bed next to mine "Morning" she greeted with a smile. "Oh hi" I said smiling at her. How long had she been awake? It was six thirty god damnit what was she even doing awake?!

"Here" she said handling me a new shirt and jacket. After she tossed a book on the bed along with a sword, both of which landed next to me. I was less interested with the jacket and shirt then I was in the book. "_The Magic of Magic"_

'_Clever title_' I said rolling my eyes

"The thing I told you about yesterday aer, well since it isn't on your planet then you might want to look into learning magic. It uses aer to attack things, I figured that it would help if you modified the spell so that it would use the aer in your body and not it the air. It should help you keep the aer out and probably, you safer."

"Okay I'm sure I can figure this out" I mean it couldn't be _that _hard right?

**I hope you liked it! Review please! **


End file.
